Courage's Valhalla: Tales of Very Stupid Heroes
by Queen of the Kittens
Summary: Valhallas have been made for Power, Wisdom, Courage, and the shadows. Everyday is paradise in these heavens. The hero of the galaxy has finally joined CV and is now included in their wacky adventures.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome, Galaxy!

**Hello, guys! I decided to do a book with funny one-shots of many Links and one of my Link!MOMC (My Original Male Character). I honestly don't think it will be liked but it's worth a shot!**

 **Warning: Fluff! Crack!**

 **Chapter Summary: The new hero has arrived and everyone's excited! Though they've overlooked the fact he has a horrible life**

 _ **Welcome, Galaxy**_

It had been a normal day in the Valhalla. Everybody was being their usual dumb selves and being dare devils.

"Brown, watch out!" called Time as he pointed at the flying rock. "There's a rock flying at you!" Brown turned towards the rock and screamed. He scrambled out of the way jumped into a nearby bush, narrowly escaping being squashed by a rock.

"Sorry!" said Twilight as he ran up beside Time. "I was practicing Goron Catching by having Wild push rocks towards me." Time rolled his eyes. "Why do you even like doing that? One day you'll end up as flat as a piece of paper!"

Twilight glared at Time. "Says the guy who had horror stories written about him!" Time glared at the slightly shorter man. "You swore not to bring that up!" Brown got out of the bush and stalked away from the bickering duo.

Meanwhile, Mini was watching in amusement as Wind and Green pushed the sleeping Sky put of his house. "What _exactly_ are you two doing?" asked Mini as he walked up to them. Wind smirked. "We're pranking him for last century!" Mini rolled his eyes. "You two are _still_ angry about that? He was just trying to have a little fun and you two know it," he spoke as an unimpressed look placed its home on his face.

Wind and Green looked at Mini as if he were crazy. "Of course we are! It was embarrassing to have to wear sparkly dresses for a century!" said Green incredulously.

Suddenly, a royal blue light lit up the sky. Sky instantly woke up with a yawn. "What did I miss? Wait, why am I not in my bed?" he questioned. Mini pointed at the royal blue ball of light in the sky. "We'll tell you later, but, for now, the new hero's here!"

Wild ran towards the woods with a happy expression on his face. He was finally getting to meet his direct successor again! He jumped over a log and ran until he came to the clearing where all of the heroes first appeared and awoke. The figure of an six-year-old boy lay on the ground surrounded by ironshrooms, chillshrooms, and razorshrooms.

Wild was confused. Everyone else said they were surrounded by Hylian shrooms (in Time's case chillshrooms). What ever you were surrounded by reflected your life. Hylian shrooms meant a relatively good life and chillshrooms meant that your life had been good at one point, but went sour at another.

Wild shrugged it off and proceeded to try and wake the slumbering boy at his feet. "Link, wake up, bud," he said softly. The boy snorted and turned over. "C'mon, Link! Wake the hell up!" The boy groaned and opened one eye to glare at who ever decided to ruin his nap.

He gasped at the sight of Wild in front of him. "I-it's you! I haven't seen you since I was six!" cried the new hero as he stood and hugged Wild's waist. "Wait a sec... why does everything seem bigger now?" Wild chuckled and ruffled the boy's blonde (with silver tips and roots) hair.

"You're physically six years old right now, but you can change ages all the way up to the age you died at," explained Wild. Suddenly, realization hit him. "Wait, I'm _dead_?!" he exclaimed. Wild rolled his eyes. "Duh! Why else are you seeing me here!"

More footsteps were heard and Sky, Mini, Wind, Green, Twilight, and Time entered the clearing. "So you're finally here! It only took you, like, eight centuries!" Said Twilight as he inspected the smaller hero.

"Who's he?" asked Link as he looked up and Wild. "And why do we all look like each other besides my skin color?" The older heroes shared a look. "Well, my name's Link, as well," said Wild, "and so are theirs." He looked at them in awe.

"Wait... how can we identify ourselves if we are all named Link?" Time spoke up, "We have nicknames similar to what we were the heroes of. I'm the hero of time so I'm called Time."

"I'm Twilight, hero of twilight."

"I'm Sky."

"I'm Mini- and it's not because I'm small!"

"I'm Wind!"

"I'm Green!" The new hero snickered at the sentence.

"And I'm Wild." He chuckled quiet enough so he wouldn't be heard. "What are you the hero of?" He thought what Zelda had called him. "I'm the hero of the galaxy. So, my nickname's Galaxy!" Wild smiled. Then Mini shouted, "Let's go meet the others!"

Galaxy yelped as he was yanked towards who ever they wanted him to meet.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Is A Painful Thing

**So, here's the second chapter! I literally just finished the first chapter a few minutes ago!**

 **Warning: Fluff! Crack!**

 **Chapter Summary: While Galaxy does get to meet the others he had to help them find their way out of the forest.**

 _ **The Truth Is A Painful Thing.**_

Galaxy could have sworn they were going in a large circle. Hadn't they been in this part of forest five hours ago. "Are you sure we're not lost, Wind?" he asked. Wind waved him off. "No, we're getting closer I can feel it!"

Everyone groaned and whined about their feet hurting. "Stop complaining! We've walked a lot in our journeys haven't we? This isn't any different!" snapped Wind. "Yeah, well I suggest we get to the others faster. It's getting dark," said Green.

 _An hour later..._

"We're lost," declared Wind. Every one glared at him (except Galaxy). Galaxy sniffed. "I smell... fire and..." he sniffed again, "goats and horses." Everybody looked at the young hero. "Well, we do have a farm and tonight is campfire night. Wait... you can actually _smell_ the valhalla as a human?!" exclaimed Twilight. "I thought you have to be able to turn into a wolf to smell from this far away!"

Galaxy scratched the back of his sheepishly. "Well, I am half wolf," he explained, "I can lead us out of here using my sense of smell. With half of my DNA being wolf my sense are stronger than what the people of my thought was, how do I put this, "normal"."

He motioned for everybody to follow him and followed the mingling scents of farm animals, burning wood, and the scents of other Links. Something rancid entered his smell. He jerked back holding his nose as tears of pain gather at the corners of his eyes.

"What the heck is that?! It smells horrible!" he exclaimed. Twilight was holding his nose to and smiled weakly. "I may or may not have forgotten to clean up some food I dropped here," he says sheepishly.

As they walked closer the others were able to smell it and instantly covered their noses. The trees finally began to thin and they were able to see the light of a campfire.

"Oh hi guys!" said Duo as he threw more wood into the fire. "Is that the new hero?!" Suddenly, Galaxy was crushed into a hug. "He's more adorable in person!" He blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Galaxy and you are?"

"I'm Duo, hero of Hyrule and Lybrynna. It's nice to meet you, the others should be here soon."

 _Thirty minutes later..._

Galaxy shook the hand of Hywa. He could tell all of them would be getting along just fine. Everybody began to settle down around the campfire. Galaxy chose to sit in between Wild and Light. They all began to tell stories about their journeys eager to share them with Galaxy.

"...and then I saved Zelda from Calamity and brought peace to Hyrule!" Wild finished his story. Everyone clapped. Galaxy realized that it was now his turn. "Words or video?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Blue. "Would you rather me speak or watch one of my actual memories with my Sheikah Slate?" Asked Galaxy as he pointed to the glowing pad on his right hip.

Everyone looked at Sky, who twitched at the feeling of eyes being on him. "I guess we could break tradition this once and see how it goes."

With that, Galaxy turned on the slate and tapped the memory rune.

 _'Nice to serve you again, Master'_ a robotic female voice says as he flips through the memories. He smiled bittersweetly. "Nice to see you again, Fi," he says. He taps on the memory showcasing how became part wolf and his birth.

A large screen popped up and the memory began to play.

 _ **Memory Start**_

A silver haired man with blue eyes stared at his two month pregnant wife. "Are you sure this is safe for the baby?" Asked the blonde woman as her silver eyes looked at the purple substance swimming around in the needle her husband held.

"Yes, I wouldn't be doing so if it were, Maria." Maria protested, "But, Leon-" He held up a hand to stop her. "We're doing this and we're doing this now. We'll have a strong offspring with the blood of a demon twili wolf taking up half of its dna!"

He injected the blood into the womb. Maria waited for the pain to take over, but nothing happened. "N-nothing ha-happened?" she asked confusedly.

"The effects won't take place until the birth," spoke Leon, "now we wait."

 _Seven Months Later..._

"AHHHHH!" screamed Maria as she gripped Leon's hand in an iron grip. He screamed along with her as a baby's wail joined the symphony of horribly mixed screams.

"It's a boy!" said the Doctor as he handed the newborn to the nurse so she could clean him up. "Linkton Jay Dauntless," said Leon, "how does that name sound, Maria?"

Maria smiled weakly and said, "It's perfect. My handsome Link." The heart monitor suddenly started to beep signaling the patients looming death.

"We're losing her!" cried the Doctor as he began to try and keep her alive. Time slowed down for Leon as he was given Link and pushed out of the room.

He banged on the door of the hospital room as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Maria! Maria! Don't leave me!" he shouted. A guard pulled him away from the room. Leon kicked and screamed to let him.

He found himself holding Link and sitting on the steps of ththe hospital as it began to rain. He looked up and muttered, "Huh, how cliché." A doctor walked out of the hospital with a solemn expression.

Leon stood quickly and turned to the black haired man. "Where's Maria? Is she alright?" he rapidly asked. The doctor looked away.

"She-she didn't make it."

Leon scowled at the blonde boy in his hands. "Stupid demon! If we hadn't of had you I could still be living with my beautiful wife! You don't deserve to live!"

Link looked up at the silver haired man as he placed on the ground in a bush. "You're sure to die here!" Leon made sure nobody would see the baby and quickly walked away. Link (unaware of the fact he had been abandoned) closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **Memory End**_

Everybody looked at the slate in shock. "Tell me that was not real," said Light as he looked at Galaxy incredulously. Galaxy looked away. "It was as real as the we are. None of that was fake, I was abandoned by my father... left to die right beside the place I'd been born in."

Suddenly, Ravio stood and walked up to Galaxy. Galaxy looked up at him in confusion and squeaked when Ravio pulled him into a hug. "If you need to vent, we're all here for you," said Ravio. Everyone joined the hug showing that they agreed.

Galaxy smiled.

 _"Thank you."_


	3. Chapter 3: Galaxy Hates Training

**Now producing the third chapter!**

 **Warning: Cursing! Crack!**

 **Chapter Summary: Time tries to get Galaxy to train with he and Twilight (a.k.a his student).**

 _ **Galaxy Hates Training.**_

Time sat cross-legged polishing his sword his sword and watching as Twilight did pushups. "91... 92... 93..." He muffled a laugh as Twilight almost did a face-plant. Twilight glared at Time and went back to his pushups. "94... 95... 96..."

Time looked up at the sound of somebody walking by. He smiled and waved at Galaxy. "Hi, Galaxy!" Galaxy turned towards the sound of his name. "Oh, hi, Time and Twilight!" he said as he walked over to the older Links.

"H-hey... Gala...xy," gasped Twilight. "What's he doing?" asked Galaxy pointing at Twilight. Time looked back at Twilight. "I'm training him. Say, Galaxy, would like to train with him?" Galaxy gave him a horrified look and shook his head. "No."

"It's not that bad!" said Time. Galaxy stood and slowly walked away. "I think I'll... pass on this," says the blonde-silver haired boy. Time glared at him. "As your senior, I command. you train with us," said Time pulling the 'I'm older than you so you have to do what I say' card.

Galaxy smirked and ran off. Twilight watched as Time ran off towards the direction Galaxy had went. He flopped on his stomach and breathed a breath ( **of the wild** ) of relief. "Finally, I can-"

The distant shout of his teacher and grandfather entered his ears, "Just because I can't see you doesn't mean you stop, Twilight!" Twilight groaned and went back to his pushups grumbling about how Time didn't even _try_ to do the exercises with him.

Hywa and Sky both lay asleep face down on the ground in sleeping bags snoring quietly. Blue and Green held buckets of water in their hands and were creeping up on the duo. "Shouldn't we stop them, Vio?" asked Red.

Vio smirked and crossed his arms. "Nah, it's fun to watch them get in trouble," he said. Distant shouts were heard in the background. "FUCK YOU! I'm not training!"

"Get back over here!"

" **Nanda yo omae-wa?! [1]** "

"That better be an apology!"

Galaxy ran past the others with a slightly panting Time following him. Sky and Hywa woke and caught sight of Galaxy and Time, but were more focused on the fact that Green and Blue were about to dump water on their heads.

"You two better start running." Green and Blue ran for their lives that day, but forgot the fact that Sky was _way_ faster than them.

 **Nanda yo omae-wa?! = Who the hell do you think you are?!**

 **Sorry if it's not accurate. Sometimes the internet is not trustworthy.**


End file.
